


Caught You

by Syrum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Video Cameras, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrum/pseuds/Syrum
Summary: Maybe pinning Shiro to the couch in the common area wasn't Keith's best idea.  Maybe Lance walking in on them wasn't the best outcome he could have hoped for.  Maybe letting Shiro handle things after the fact wasn't the best choice he could have made.Or, maybe it was.Alternatively: Keith discovers a kink he had no idea he possessed!





	Caught You

**Author's Note:**

> This is...kinda post S6? The timeline is a bit *handwavey sign*

The sound of skin against skin, of slick and sweat, filled the otherwise silent space.  Breaths mingled in the cool air, punctuated with low groans and moans muffled behind well-bitten lips.  Keith’s lower lip had taken up residence between his teeth, head thrown back as he found his rhythm and stuck to it, a punishing pace which left him bouncing in Shiro’s lap as he swallowed down pleasured groans.  His thighs burned at the exertion, and he was stretched open almost to his limit, copious amounts of lube nowhere near making up for the minimal prep and too-swift descent of his desperate body onto Shiro’s unsurprisingly sizeable cock.

“Oh god, Keith!”  Every movement served to drag delicious, needy little sounds from Shiro, noises that were growing louder with each thrust of hips, and he desperately wanted to drink those precious cries down.  He couldn’t, though; while Shiro’s declarations of pleasure would peak at a certain volume and go no louder, Keith had no such control over his own vocal chords. While he had never considered himself to be overly noisy in bed, and Shiro had certainly never complained, it had been a while since they had found an opportunity to do this.

“Close.”  He gasped out, lip once again grasped between sharp, white teeth, swallowing down panting moans that still reverberated around the open yet deserted space of the common area.  It was perhaps not one of his better ideas, pinning Shiro to the circular couch and kissing him senseless, grinding down onto his boyfriend until they were both hard and wanting.  Clothing had been lost somewhere along the way, and while it might have been a better idea to have retreated to one of their respective rooms, by the time it became clear that they would need some privacy Keith knew they were unlikely to actually make it that far.

It was late however, and the rest of the team would have been asleep hours ago.   _ Should _ have been asleep hours ago.  Keith was barely holding himself back, fingernails cutting half moons into the scarred skin of Shiro’s shoulders as he grasped blindly for just a few more moments of desperate intimacy, even as he chased after his own orgasm.  He wasn’t sure, later, whether a noise had alerted him to the presence of someone else, or if it was some other sense letting him know that they were no longer alone. As Keith glanced up, two things happened simultaneously; Shiro shifted his angle to drive up against his prostate, hitting it at the perfect angle for a jolt of pleasure to run through him, and he locked gazes with Lance from across the room.  He barely had time to take in the impossibly wide blue eyes of his teammate before his orgasm hit, crashing through him with an intensity that left Keith howling out his release, the need to be quiet long since forgotten.

By the time his vision cleared, aftershocks still running through his body as he felt Shiro thrust once, twice more, before spilling over with a pleasured grunt, Lance had vanished and they were alone once more.  Arms trembling, Keith let himself collapse down onto the mess he had just willingly made, smearing the strings of white between their bare chests as he panted into Shiro’s throat, limbs seeming to resemble jelly for the moment.

“You okay?”  Shiro asked, the words murmured quietly against his hair as a strong arm slid around his waist, holding him close.  He could feel the slick stickiness of the fingers which splayed across his side, and Keith knew they had created a fairly spectacular mess, though he couldn’t really find it in himself to care.

“M’fine.”  He finally grunted by way of reply, shivering as Shiro carefully extracted himself, missing the sensation immediately.  “Why?”

“I’ve never seen you lose yourself like that, I know it’s been a while but-” There was a spatter of fluid across the back of the couch beside Shiro’s head, had he really come that hard?  The evidence had painted Shiro’s cheek and chin as well, and Keith lapped both spots clean without really thinking, earning a flush from his boyfriend once Shiro realised what he was doing.  “You know you can take care of your own needs without me, right?”

“I know I can.”  Keith huffed, letting himself relax against Shiro’s chest.  “I  _ have _ been, it’s just-”  He paused at that, worrying at his abused bottom lip as he considered.  Yes, it had been a while, and they had been building up to a fairly spectacular finish regardless, but it had been  _ different _ somehow.

Lance.   _ Watching  _ them.  Their eyes had locked, and-

The shock of arousal that raced through him at the thought was something of a surprise, though it was still far too soon for his body to actually respond to it in any meaningful way.  “-oh.”

“Keith?  What is it?”  Shiro tensed beneath him, a look of concern clouding his features, nose crinkling slightly as he tried to get a good look at his still limp boyfriend.  Keith, however, was having none of it - nuzzling closer and refusing to reply for several long moments as he worked through the revelation in his head.

Because it  _ was  _ a revelation, no matter how he looked at it.

Minutes ticked by, or seemed to, and Shiro waited it out, waited for him to come up with the words he needed.  It was, in fact, only when Shiro seemed on the verge of asking a second time that Keith finally offered up a response.  “If I tell you, you need to promise not to freak out.”

“You know that telling someone not to freak out is the best way to  _ get  _ them to freak out, right?”  There was amusement in Shiro’s tone, and blunt nails scratched lightly at the base of his spine, earning an overly exaggerated roll of the eyes from Keith which only seemed to amuse Shiro further.

“Well I do now.”  Keith huffed, wobbling a little as he pushed himself upright, a delicate flush colouring his cheeks as he refused to meet Shiro’s eyes.  “Lance saw us.”

“ _ Lance _ was here?”  There was shock there, surprise, perhaps a spark of concern.  No embarrassment however, no dread or mortification at having been caught and that was...Keith wasn’t certain how to process that knowledge, not yet at least.

“Only for a second, right before I finished.”

“And that made you-”  Keith was blushing heavily by that point, mouth down turned and brows knitted together.  He could feel his heart pounding in his chest for too many different reasons, could see Shiro piecing it together from the corner of his eye as he stared at a droplet of his release as it picked a slow trail down the not-leather of the couch back.  “Okay, that’s...okay.”

“You promised not to freak out.”  Technically he hadn’t, and Keith was privately glad when Shiro chose not to point out that fact, instead tightening his grip at Keith’s waist when his arm began to slip.

“I’m not freaking out, I’m thinking.”  There was no anger there, no disappointment or betrayal, just- Shiro.  As he always was, too considerate for his own good, too perfect and Keith wondered what he had done to deserve this man.  “You like being watched, love?” The endearment shivered through him, and Keith finally let his gaze snap to meet Shiro’s.

“Yes.”  He managed, quiet with embarrassment and perhaps a little shy.

“Okay.”  Shiro seemed to reach some sort of private conclusion at that point, soft smile painting his features golden in the artificial light.  “We can work with that.”


End file.
